The present invention relates generally to a patient removal system for evacuating a patient during an emergency. More particularly, the present invention relates to a patient removal system for use with a patient support device such as a hospital bed.
In nursing care, hospital care, and other patient care environments where a patient is given care while confined to a patient support device such as a hospital bed or stretcher, it is sometimes necessary to evacuate the patient from the area due to an emergency. During such an emergency, if the patient support device is movable via casters or the like, the entire patient support device, bed, stretcher, or the like may be mobilized with the patient on board in order to evacuate the area.
However, on some occasions it would be easier or imperative to transport the patient without the support device. An example of such an occasion might be when the elevators are locked during a fire, and stairs must be used. Other occasions might be when the support device is secured or attached to the wall in some fashion, when there are numerous medical devices attached to the support device, when the support device doesn't have casters, or when the support device would not easily fit through the emergency escape path.